Actor Love
by Hells New Assassin
Summary: Kagome feeling betrayed because the group replaced her with Kikyo goes home for good and puts all her feelings under lock and key. Now because of all her absences from school, she decides to attend the one school she knows she can fully express herself. Inuyasha X Shall We Date: Actor to Be
1. Chapter 1

H.N.A: Hi everyone, I decided to try something a little bit different. Lately I have been playing a game, and for those who have not played it I highly recommend the game.

Kagome: The crossover is Inuyasha and the game called Shall We Date: Actor Love.

H.N.A: That's right, and the idea just popped up in my head so I'm going to see how it all turns out.

I'll relay the summary:

Kagome feeling betrayed because the group replaced her with Kikyo goes home for good and puts all her feelings under lock and key. Now because of all her absences from school, she decides to attend the one school she knows she can fully express herself.

* * *

Actor Love

Kagome sighed as she looked at her friends, well past friends from the shadows of the trees. Everyone looked much happier then when she was a part of the group. Ever since Kikyo had joined their group they slowly started to forget about Kagome. First went Inuyasha because of his still lingering love for her. Then went Sango, the girl she thought of as a sister. Of course Miroku would always follow Sango so he started to ignore her as well. The one thing that affected her the most was when Shippo who at first thought of her as a mother, decided that Kikyo would make a better mother figure. The only one who stood by her was Kirara, who instead of staying with Sango decided to stay by her side. For that she was somewhat happy.

Turning around with Kirara on her shoulder, she walked away from her former friends. With heavy heart, Kagome mentally decided that she would not let anyone ever get close to her. "Why? Why did you betray me"? Was the last thing you heard before she jumped into the well, leading her back home.

Jumping out of the well on the other side Kagome quietly made her way back inside her house with Kirara still on her shoulder. "Mom I'm back for good this time" said Kagome walking to her mom who was making dinner for everyone in the kitchen. Kun Loon turned to see her daughter to ask what had happened when she saw the look her daughter was giving her 'Please don't ask'. Instead of asking what happened she decided to tell her about the call from her school principle.

"Kagome, your principle called yesterday and said that, to put straight, kicked out of school for missing so many days" said Kun Loon looking at her daughter to see how she would take it. "Huh I guess all my absences were starting to catch up to me" said Kagome looking down at the tiled floor. "Kagome you remember how you wanted to become an Actress before you started your journey in the past. You also remember how there were no schools except the only boy school" Kun Loon said hoping that she would agree to going to this school. "Yes of course, only boy schools taught you to become an actor" said Kagome not understanding where this was going.

"Well one of the boy schools has decided to become a both boys and girls school so if you would like to, I could see about getting you enrolled at the school" Kun loon said really hoping Kagome would go. Kagome seeing the pleading look in her mother's eyes decided to humor her by saying that she would attend. "I will go if you can get me in the school, but do you think you possibly make it so all my absences aren't put in their record" said Kagome. "Sure, I'll see if I could make you a clean slate, so to speak" said Kun Loon putting the dinner on the table. "Thanks, also I'm not hungry so I'm going to bed".

Walking up the stairs to her room she decided to think on what her mom had just told her about.

'_I once had a dream; I wanted to become an Actress. It seemed impossible though when I started to travel back to the past. The dream seemed so out of reach, so far beyond my reach. But…I just didn't want it to stay as a dream. I remember how I used to have private lessons, but still not as much practice as I would have gotten at a real school. Still I was able to get even more experience while I was in the past, couldn't let Inuyasha know my feelings when he was still going on about Kikyo. I better get sleep if I am to expect to tour the school before I get into it. That way I don't look like a fool wondering where to go._

**Next Day:**

'_Hmm so this is White Magnolia Private Opera Academy_ (what a long name for a school). _Looks nice for a school that had only boys in it for some time, I also didn't expect the school to be so big. It's supposed to be a famous acting school that has produced a lot of stage actors. If I see anyone out and about I have to act at least somewhat normal_'.

Walking down what seemed to be an endless hallway, Kagome tried to find where the office might be placed.

"Are you lost" said a male voice from behind her. Turning around she saw a boy about a head taller than her 5'7 (making Kagome slightly taller than her real height) with blond-orange hair wearing the schools standard white uniform shirt and brown pants.

"Sort of, I'm trying to find the administration office" said Kagome looking at the boy who had yet to introduce himself.

"Follow me, I can show you where it is" said the boy, turning in a different direction than the one she was taking.

"May, I know the name of my escort" said Kagome.

"Ah yes I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Mikan Yamabuki" said the now identified Mikan.

"Nice to meet you I'm Kagome Higurashi" said Kagome no longer looking at the boy.

Once both Kagome and Mikan made it to the office, Mikan departed saying he wanted to get a head start on his class work. With a wave at Mikan Kagome went inside to see about getting the okay to be able to join the school.

* * *

H.N.A: Well here is the first chapter/prolog. I hope this encourages people to start playing the game Shall We Date. Of course there are other versions but I really do like this one.

Review Please


	2. Chapter 2

H.N.A: Hey everyone, I'm kinda upset this story is not really getting any reviews. At first I was thinking about getting rid of the story but the only review I got was from YamiNoRei. I truly am grateful, because of your review. It made me rethink about deleting the story. Yay.

H.N.A: Well here is the next chapter. On with the show.

Chapter 2

**Kagome's Prov.**

'_I've been permitted to join the school. I'm surprised I was able to join, I am glad though that they don't have my records from my other school. I seriously don't think they would have accepted me then'._

As Kagome passed through the gates, she quickly looked at her schedule and found a random person walking around for directions to her class. After locating the room Kagome stepped through the door to see many different students. Walking up to the teacher Kagome tried to get his attention.

"Hello, are you Kurumi-sensei" asked Kagome looking towards the brown haired man.

"Yeah, are you Kagome" Kurumi looking over the girl in front of him

"Yes that's me" said Kagome looking around the room and at the students. Turning around Kurumi looked at the class.

"Ok! Be quiet. Today I'll introduce you to the new transfer student. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. Please be kind to her" said Kurumi looking at a select few students.

"Hi, Kagome Higurashi nice to meet you" said Kagome making her own introduction.

As Kagome looked around she heard the students whisper.

"…Hey, hey. The rumor was actually true" said one student.

"Right. Finally. It took long enough" said another student.

"I wonder if there will be more from now on…" said the first student.

Guessing that they were talking about how she was the only girl, she assumed they were hoping more would transfer later on. After being assigned her seat she chose to study her classmates.

"Shut up, everyone. Ok, let's start practice. Today, were doing Japanese dancing" said Kurumi looking at his class.

While looking at her classmates Kagome saw a familiar face. Waving at the boy caused a huge smile to appear. The boy soon made his way over.

"Kagome, I'm so glad you were accepted. I could tell from the moment that I helped you, that you would fit in immediately" said the boy. Good thing she remembered his name.

"Thanks Mikan, at least I will know someone in this class" said Kagome liking the boy more and more as a friend.

"So Mikan what are you learning here, I know this place doesn't only offer acting" asked Kagome looking at the blond haired boy.

"Oh I make the outfits for the actors when the show at the end of the school year comes up" said Mikan as they both took at a seat.

"Oh Kagome, do you mind if I show you around the school, it would be bad if you got lost" said Mikan.

"I don't mind, that would help me a lot, thank you Mikan".

"You're an idiot aren't you" said a voice somewhere behind Kagome.

Turning around she was greeted with the sight of two boys fighting.

"Oh man those two are at it again" said Mikan looking at the two boys.

Both decided to listen to what they were arguing about.

The boy with the fire engine red hair was the first to speak.

"There's no way that interpretation works! Pay attention to the context!" yelled the red haired boy at a boy with blue hair and glasses.

"The context? That's your offhand explanation. Don't force that on me".

Turning toward Mikan she raised an eyebrow.

Giving a nervous laugh he explained "They are I guess a special case at the school. The red-head is Suou Karanadeshiko and the one with the glasses is Chigusa Shinbashi. They have the makings of being great actors but they don't get along very well. They're always fighting. Its drama theory so we leave them be" said Mikan.

"I see, I guess that's why they have a script in their hands" said Kagome looking at the two fighting boys.

"It's the script for the end of the year performance. It's time for practice" said Mikan.

"All the actors in your group will perform while my group makes the costumes for your performance. Another group works behind the scene to make sure while you preform nothing like technical problems happen" said Mikan.

"Interesting" Kagome said as the bell rung signaling that class had ended.

**After Class**

"Hey Kagome, let's do a tour of the school! Come on let's go" yelled Mikan grabbing her hand and pulling her down the hallway.

"Ahh Mikan slowdown" said a now stumbling Kagome.

BUMP

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you" Kagome said to the pink haired boy she had ran into.

"Don't worry… Are you the new student Kagome, the one with all the gossip about her" said the boy.

"Yeah that's me, although I could do without all the gossip" she said.

"I'm Toki Arazome, I'm from one other the other acting groups, although I'm part of the older class" that boy now known as Toki said.

"Do you know if Suou is here, I have some business with him" he asked.

"Oh yeah he's still in the room" said Kagome.

"Thanks, Kagome. It was nice meeting you" said Toki before walking away.

"Mikan, I wanted to ask something, he's a boy right" said Kagome looking at were Toki was just a second ago.

"Yeah, you're right. He'd look good in girl's clothes. Anyway you'll get to see him like that soon. Right so shall we go and take the tour" said Mikan

"Sure".

H.N.A: Well there it is the next chapter

H.N.A: I hope you like it

Please Review


End file.
